Forgot to Remember
by noodletwin
Summary: Loosing my Religion by REM.
1. No Rain :: two foam figures and a bunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. YAY! I'm trying again to be serious. I'm sorry about being lazy. I never finish anything. gah....... evil stupid me. OH well. I'm sure you all can wait. ANYWAYS, I think its about time for a new fic. I'm hoping that this is just a one chapter deal. I'm not up for a whole series thing right now. I have a huge project due friday I've hardly touched, a door to paint (school, dont ask,) school in general, and a story I've had in my head for a while (not fanfiction. . .)   
  
ANYWHO, I think its about time I get this thing started. I hope for this to be a group of songfics I've had in my head for awhile. ENJOY!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No Rain, by Blind Melon, from their self titled album.  
  
All I can say is that my life is pretty plain  
  
I like watchin' the puddles gather rain  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
  
Today I started my work at Nerve. On my way home, I saw two little styrafoam figurines in the window of a pawn shop. I bought them. I figure I can paint them and hang them on the wall in this new house. The walls are bare, except for the knives he left. This house looks small, but the basement is huge. It seems to go on forever. I wonder if the government knows about it. When I stoped at the shop where I found the figurines, I also went to a small book store, I think it was called Dragon Books. The selection was okay, but I met someone there. I don't remember her name, but she was nice. She paints and loves movies..... which reminds me, I should work on those doughboys.   
  
And all I can do is just pour some tea for two  
  
and speak my point of view  
  
But it's not sane, It's not sane  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
  
Working for Nerve is wretched. They keep telling me to change everything I do. The book was origionally supposed to be about a strugling goth kid who searches for acceptence in all the wrong places, but they've dumbed it down to a wandring stick figure who screams at people, and they keep requesting I put small animals, swear words, and violence in them. It sickens me. Though I may already be sick. I swear, today one of the styrafoam figures was whispering to me. It was telling me to kill myself. I think I have to get back to painting again. Oh yeah, I went back to the book store after having my work revised again. That girl's name is Devi. I'm glad that I didn't listen to the whispering.  
  
I just want some one to say to me  
  
I'll always be there when you wake  
  
Ya know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today  
  
So stay with me and I'll have it made  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
  
Today, I got a bunny. Its white with blue eyes. I figured I need a companion. I think thats what I need. Especially since he........ did what he did. It must take a sick mind to do what he did. The last thing I want to be is that. Sometimes it seems like everything happens to me since that happened. It seems as if everyone is staring. I find myself staying in more. When I stay in, I work, but the work only makes me angrier. I hate it. I want to quit, but I can't afford to lose the money. I finished painting both of those doughboys. I still swear that one of them is whispering. It sounds like its about to cry. Today new neighbors moved in. They have a newborn child. I have to go bring some work to Nerve.   
  
And I don't understand why I sleep all day  
  
And I start to complain that there's no rain  
  
And all I can do is read a book to stay awake  
  
And it rips my life away, but it's a great escape  
  
escape...escape...escape...  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
  
I just woke up. Its one thirty in the morning. I don't remember falling asleep though. When I woke up, I almost hoped it was raining. That the whole thing never happened and was just a bad dream, even though that would mean I would have never met Devi. I don't want to stop writing, though I should do some of that Nerve work. Writing keeps me awake. I don't want to sleep again. It was just so dissapointing to wake up and know they aren't there. Its nice to have something to tell. I have to go work now.  
  
All I can say is that my life is pretty plain  
  
ya don't like my point of view  
  
ya think I'm insane  
  
Its not sane...it's not sane.  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
  
I'm sick. I got home from Nerve. I quit. Before I left I put a picture up by the red wall. The red has been fading. I swear the rabbit told me I shouldn't have quit. I grabed it, then nailed it to the wall. I'm sick. That was wrong. I know that the bunny couldn't have said it. Then the whispering doughboy began talking. It said I did the right thing. It said I had nothing left, and that I should kill myself. He said his name was PsycoDoughboy.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tell me what you think! This is just the start! I have plenty more up my sleve. Its no where near done (still working on it....... ^_^) 


	2. Sally's Song :: and a date

Disclaimer: ooh, I own nothing! yay! I love this song, its one of my favorites. I hope everyone is enjoying this thing as much as I am. ^^ so here's chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally's Song, from the Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack  
  
I sense there's something in the wind  
  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
  
The worst is just around the bend  
  
Netjournal,  
  
Johnny stoped by at work again. He said he came to look at books, but he was holding an encyclopdedia volume upside-down for a half hour....... I don't know if he likes me or not, or if he's just insane. Maybe both. He said he quit his job. He said it was horrible, too bad I forgot the name of the publisher. That sounds cool, drawing for a living. Maybe he'll find another publisher to work for. I hope he does. I can't help but to think that this isn't the first bad thing thats happened to him recently.   
  
-Devi  
  
And does he notice my feelings for him?  
  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
  
I think it's not to be  
  
Netjournal,  
  
I just got back from my date. It was horrible. It started off nice, we went to go see a movie, but dinner was a massacre. He didn't touch his food. Halfway through, he ran out the door screaming "somebody put shit in my pants." He had fucking diheria oozing down his leg. It was disgusting. I wish just one date could go right, though I do have one guy in mind. I hate to admit it, but I like Johnny. Alot. I know he stops by the book store just to see me, because I doubt he'd actually be reading the dictionary for enjoyment. I'm going to paint now, before Tenna comes and begs for every little detail of the date from shit filled hell.   
  
-Devi  
  
What will become of my dear friend?  
  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
  
Try as I may, it doesn't last  
  
Netjournal,  
  
Back from work. Johnny still doesn't have a job, though keeps hinting to painting something. The conversation somehow got to family, and he went silent. He said that someone killed his parents. In court he got all the mans possesions, including the house. I think I read about the case in the paper. It sounded like he came off quite well, property wise, but I don't think he's mentally healed. He couldn't stay for long though, he said he had a wall to paint. Speaking of painting, I should probably paint too.   
  
-Devi  
  
And will we ever end up together?  
  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
  
For I am not the one  
  
Netjournal,  
  
I did it. I asked Johnny out on a date. He was overwhelmed. I think he wanted it, but didn't expect it. He's going to pick me up at seven. For some reason, I think something bad is going to happen, probably because of that last date..... and the one before..... and, oh fuck it. Its about six. I better go get ready.   
  
-Devi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, thats the end of that chapter! ^_^ I love that song. Okay, reveiw time! (please?) 


	3. First Date :: I don't want to slip up

Hiya people and welcome back! First, I'd like to say I don't own anything....... okay, maybe I didn't want to say that, but I had to..... meh..... ANYWAYS, I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it. Don't discriminate the story by the next song!  
  
Blink 182's First Date, off the album "Take Off Your Pants and Jacket." (yeah yeah, call me whatever you want. I liked them at one point. They aren't that bad.)  
  
In the car I just can't wait,  
  
To pick you up on our very first date  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
  
I'm sitting in the car, a block away from Devi's apartment. I don't know if I want to do it. She's too nice. I don't want to slip up. I've been listening to the doughboys too much lately, what if I do something they say? What if I say something dumb? WHY WON'T MY FUCKING HAIR STAY DOWN!?! SHIT! I'm already late!  
  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
  
I'm too scared of what you think  
  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
  
Johnny and Devi sit at a table, waiting for dinner. Its a nice resturaunt, with dancing, classical music, and fancy food. Though dancing is an option, it seems as if, neither of them want to dance. Johnny keeps trying to fix his hair, which randomly springs up to its naturally spikey self. Devi smiles as Johnny fixes it. Devi can't help but to worry about the hooded shirt she decided on, she keeps glancing down at herself. They talk almost the whole time except for when eating, but their wasn't much of that. They are both terrified but in their haven, because they are with each other.   
  
  
  
Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
The couple sits under stars on an aged gray car. They talk for hours about anything they can think of. Devi suggest going to Johnny's house, the night is almost over, neither of them want it to end.   
  
When you smile, I melt inside  
  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
  
I really wish it was only me and you  
  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
  
A target that i'm probably gonna miss  
  
At Johnny's house, they sit on the couch with a distance between them. The T.V. is off, they're too interested in each other to watch any dull witted entertainment. Johnny asks why Devi asked him out, of all people, Devi essentailly says that she likes him for who he is. Johnny smiles a pure smile, a rare sight, then sighs. He tells Devi that she is beutiful, and that she makes him happy. Devi melts inside as Johnny says this. She says that they should be both be happy, and she lunges for a kiss. Something inside Johnny snaps as he gets up and goes to a room with a mirror and the doughboys.  
  
Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Psycodoughboy tells Johnny to kill himself while he's ahead, to end things on a good note. He doesn't listen. He goes to Mr. Fuck, the other doughboy. He says to freeze the moment, by never letting it end. To kill Devi so she can never leave. Johnny listens.  
  
Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever   
  
"Imortalizing the moment," Johnny says; weilding two long handled knives with a manicail grin.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading! review if you want! 


	4. Paranoid Andriod :: The only releif

Disclaimer: I own nothing..... what do you know? I broke my three chapter curse! And what a way to do it.... Radiohead's "Paranoid Andriod." I love this song! Review when your done please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Radiohead's "Paranoid Android" from their album "OK Computer"  
  
Please could you stop the noise, I'm trying to get some rest   
  
From all the unborn chicken voices in my head   
  
Dear Die-ary,  
  
As time progresses, all of the voices grow louder. The only releif from the constant chatter is one of the voices themselves. Pending on my feeling, I favor a diffrent voice. Nailbunny began talking today. Its the only one that sounds like me anymore, because I think at one point this was all me. Its getting harder and harder to think clearly, and I'm begining to doubt if I ever did think clearly. I'm forgeting. I'm forgeting almost everything. I can only remember little blury immages, like thumbnails of photos taken while in motion. I remember painting, I remember that being fun, but I've slowly digressed to stick figures. I just wish someone could just turn back a dial and let me back.   
  
What's that...? (I may be paranoid, but not an android)   
  
What's that...? (I may be paranoid, but not an android)   
  
Netjournal,  
  
Since that date with Johnny, I have hardly left the house. I quit my job at the book store just so he can't find me. I do drawing for a place called Nerve now. I've been so busy with that, I hardly have time to paint for me. Speaking of that, I should go work on Sickness.....  
  
-Devi  
  
When I am king, you will be first against the wall   
  
With your opinion which is of no consequence at all   
  
Dear Die-ary,  
  
Today I went to the movies. I went and saw one of my favorites. The man behind me kept kicking my chair. I wouldn't have minded if he stoped when I asked him to, but he kept kicking. On the way out, he still kept making fun of me. His date atempted to tell him he was wrong, then eventually agreed. I temporarily paralyzed them then brought them home. They're in lower floors right now. I'll take care of them later. I don't even know if I will. I'm just sick of giving in. I didn't get that man when he killed my parents, and there is no way he's going to feel the pain I've felt. And its not as if my life is going in a good way either. I'm just sick.  
  
What's that...? (I may be paranoid, but no android)   
  
What's that...? (I may be paranoid, but no android)   
  
Netjouranl,  
  
Looks like I'm staying in again today. Tenna came and tried to get me out of the house. I told her about Johnny. She told me to call to see if he's even home, or if he's been caught by the police. I called, I heard him say "hello" then I heard a gunshot. I should get rid of those monkeys now.  
  
Ambition makes you look pretty ugly   
  
Kicking and squealing gucci little piggy   
  
You don't remember   
  
You don't remember   
  
Why don't you remember my name?   
  
Off with his head, man   
  
Off with his head, man   
  
Why don't you remember my name?   
  
I guess he does....   
  
As the wall monster escapes and devours the basement, floor by floor, Krik and Tess run at top speed in an atempt to run away. As they reach the ground floor, Krik sees Johnny, barely alive, on the floor. Krik yells and threatens to kill Johnny. Tess tells him to shut the hell up and run, and that killing a man thats almost dead is just disgusting. Krik doesn't listen and mocks the dying homicidail maniac. Tess yells as Krik pounds Johnny to death. Tess yells over Kriks stupidity as he runs out the door but is torn in half by the monster of the wall as he jumps out. His upper torso falls down the abyss, as he wall monster has destroyed everything.  
  
Rain down, rain down   
  
Come on rain down on me   
  
From a great height   
  
From a great height... height...   
  
Rain down, rain down   
  
Come on rain down on me   
  
From a great height   
  
From a great height... height...   
  
Rain down, rain down   
  
Come on rain down on me   
  
Johnny arives in Heaven and looks around. He has no clue what he is doing there, he asks for help, and even gets to confront God himself. He atempts to question God, yet God says nothing in return. He just sits there and complains. Johnny feels betrayed. Even the god who is supposed to care for all his creations doesn't even lift a finger.   
  
TThat's it, sir   
  
You're leaving   
  
The crackle of pigskin   
  
The dust and the screaming   
  
The yuppies networking   
  
The panic, the vomit   
  
The panic, the vomit   
  
God loves his children, God loves his children, yeah!  
  
Johnny reaps havoc in Heaven and is sent to Hell. He meets Satan, and feels even more lost. He is told that he is no more then everyone elses mental waste bonded into one heap of a biohazard. He is told to wander around hell untill some other arrangement is made. He is told he does not belong in hell either. Johnny roams the street and realizes that its the same as earth except for no chance of meeting nice people. He realizes that hell is run by humans undying desire to be noticed and accepted by only what rules them, which Johnny sees as the eye in the sky (literally.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
end chapter! woot! Reivew please? 


	5. Peculiar it Seems

Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
You guys lucked out. A double Chapter! ^_^   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Weezer's Death and Distruction from the album Maladroit  
  
I can't say  
  
That you love me  
  
So I cry  
  
And I'm hurting  
  
Every time  
  
That I call you  
  
You find some  
  
Way to ditch me  
  
So I learned to turn  
  
And look the other way  
  
Johnny makes his final phone call to Devi. He apologizes for ever even talking to her. He promises to ignore her, if that is what will make her happy. She yells at him telling him apologies won't fix anything. Johnny is shattered. He begins dwelling upon the concept of complete nothingness.   
  
Love hate Tragedy by Papa Roach  
  
Human behavior  
  
Peculiar it seems  
  
Some thrive on hate  
  
Some love and dream  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
  
I am unsure as to what to belive now. I've seen heaven and hell, and still, I have no idea as to what is right and wrong. The only diffrence I can tell between the people from each afterlife is that the beings of hell live only to put each other down and hate, while the people of heaven were happy to be left to thought. Is this the way people are supposed to act? Am I even human?  
  
Eveyone's got a purpose  
  
And wants to be loved  
  
I know I have a purpose. I am here to rid the world of its mental sewage, but who the hell wants shit? Where am I supposed to find someone to love? Thats obviously the point of living, as far as I can tell. The people from heaven found it in other people while the people from hell found it in material things.   
  
I think I found my purpose  
  
I think I found love  
  
Hidden inside myself  
  
Hidden inside, inside myself  
  
My family, Devi, and Squee are the only people I've ever really loved. He killed Mom and Dad, I tried to kill Devi, and Squee was deemed insane. Anything I ever get close to leaves me for whatever reason. I can't even rely on myself for companionship. Look at what happened with the Doughboys. I know at one point they were me. They left my mind, then they left all together. They may not have been the best companions, but at least they were there. I miss Nailbunny. He hasn't said anything at all since that picture spoke. Nailbunny had never done anything to me or anyone else. I'm going to go get a freezie.  
  
Tragedy  
  
Strikes when you least expect it  
  
Tragedy  
  
Strikes when you least expect it  
  
Dear Die-ary,  
  
I fell asleep again. Its really starting to irritate me. I've been sleeping more and more often lately. Its really making me angry. The wall has been needing less and less blood. I can't help but to think that the wall monster is going somewhere else. The man at the Dream analysis place has been telling my my dreams have been becoming less and less intense. They've been having me walk around with censors on so if I fall asleep, they can look at whats going on.   
  
Hate and destruction  
  
Crashed down on our world  
  
Netjournal,  
  
Since I quit my job with Nerve, Sickness has been talking more and more. She's screaming now. And I think there is more than one person in there. I can't help but to think back to that tape recording Johnny played. He said he had two styrafoam friends. I'm almost wishing I had listened to that tape. Almost. I'm off to go get some earplugs.  
  
The stars and the stripes  
  
The boys and the girls  
  
It's sad it took a war  
  
Just to bring us together  
  
I believe in love  
  
I believe in forever  
  
Hidden inside ourselves  
  
Hidden inside, inside ourselves  
  
"Devi. I know you are there. I need to talk to you. Its crucial. I can't tell you why, but I have to talk to you. This is Johnny. Bye."  
  
Tragedy  
  
Strikes when you least expect it  
  
Tragedy  
  
Strikes when you least expect it  
  
Devi sits and thinks about the message. She had ceaced the constant screaming between she and Sickness to listen. After he hung up, Sickness was back at it, trying to fast talk Devi into killing or suicide.   
  
You better run  
  
For your life  
  
Shed a tear  
  
Live in fear  
  
Love, hate, tragedy  
  
Johnny sits on his couch, reading the newspaper. He's intently trying to find a job, but keeps glancing at a black spiral notebook. He wants to draw in the worst kind of way, his artwork has been slowly improving. As he skims over the possible occupations, a knock is heard at the door. He gets up and walks to the door. He opens it a hair to see who it is, but quickly backs away as a metalic blade atemps to slash his face. He swings open the door to see Devi there, with Sickness on her shoulder.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review? 


	6. One of Those Days :: Changes are made

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Yay! This song isn't really one of my favorites......... the lyrics fit....... ^_^ what can I say?! I like to have sluting lyrics. U_U you obviously envy my magnificent skill....... or not..... zim moment! whoo! new chapter! Read!  
  
__________________________  
  
Limp Bizkit's Break Stuff (One of Those Days.) (oh yeah, another "poser" song. I downloaded it if it'll make you feel any better.)  
  
Its just one of those days  
  
When you don't want to wake up  
  
Everything is fucked  
  
Everybody sucks  
  
You don't really know why  
  
But want justify  
  
Rippin' someone's head off  
  
Johnny gazed, mouth gapping, at Devi. "You wanted to talk?" She asked venomously sweetly with her hands behind her back.   
  
Johnny collected himself and stammered, "Y-yes, p-p-please come in." His face went a deep shade of red. He held the door open for her to enter, she denys the offer.  
  
No human contact  
  
And if you interact  
  
Your life is on contract  
  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
  
It's just one of those days!!  
  
"No. I'm fine out here. I'm sure whatever you want to say can be said outside." Devi smiles with a crazed glint to her eyes.  
  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
  
I think you better quit  
  
Lettin' shit slip  
  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
  
I think you better quit talkin that shit  
  
Its just one of those days  
  
Feelin' like a freight train  
  
First one to complain  
  
Leaves with a blood stain  
  
Damn right I'm a maniac  
  
You better watch your back  
  
Cuz I'm fuckin' up your program  
  
And if your stuck up  
  
You just lucked up  
  
Next in line to get fucked up  
  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
  
Its just one of those days!!  
  
Johnny collected himself and began to speak. "You work for Nerve?"  
  
Devi responds "Not anymore."  
  
"Do any inanimate objects talk to you?"  
  
Devi's eyes widen, then narrow. She looks to Sickness and Sickness commands "Do it now."  
  
Johnny gasps as he relalizes who that was. "FUUUUUUUUCK!!!" He grabs the doll then throws it against the far wall of the room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" He drew a blade and held it up to the doll.   
  
"Do you really want to do this Nny? Why do you keep trying? You know she hates you. You can just end it now and never feel again!"  
  
"D-boy?"  
  
I feel like shit  
  
My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now im dangerous  
  
We've all felt like shit  
  
And been treated like shit  
  
All those motherfuckers that want to step up  
  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
  
I'll skin your ass raw  
  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
  
I'll skin your ass raw  
  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
  
I'll skin your ass raw  
  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break your fuckin' face tonight!!  
  
Give me somethin' to break  
  
How bout your fuckin' face  
  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!!...  
  
"You know Sicknes?" Devi was in a state between shock and confusion. She lost her composure and let her hands at her side, showing the chainsaw which was hidden behind her back.   
  
Johnny looked back at Devi and said "Sickness? This is Mr.Eff and D-boy fused into one. Nice chainsaw."  
  
Devi stares at Johnny as he stares at her. The tension builds untill they both charge at the same time. Johnny leaps into the air and kicks Devi's saw out of her hand while Devi disarms Johnny by twisting the knife out of his hand. They both wrap their arms around each other and bring their hands to each others chins then push. (A full nelson.) They both fall to the floor, dead in each others arms.  
  
__________________________________  
  
ooh? What next? Review and find out!! 


	7. Yellow Brick Road :: eternity with him!

Disclaimer: once again, I own nothing!  
  
whoo! so I'm at it agin! ^_^ enjoy!  
  
Goodbye Yellow Brick Road by Elton John  
  
When are you gonna come down  
  
When are you going to land  
  
I should have stayed on the farm  
  
I should have listened to my old man  
  
Devi and Johnny both wake up, they find themselves strewn on the floor of an elaboratley decorated study. The oversized lawn gnome otherwise known as god sits in a high backed victorian chair to the left of the room wearing long elaborate white robes. He seems rather irritated about being bothered durring his "nap." Satan, on the otherhand seems rather amused. He sits across the room from God on the right side. He's taken to long black and red robes, and he's even gone as far as to polish his skull. Both of their chairs are tilted towards a desk where a shadowed figure is.   
  
Johnny slowly gets up and sighs. "She's good," He says, adressing Devi's acomplishment of killing him.  
  
"Where the fuck am I?" Devi screeches as she leaps to her feet.   
  
The mysterious figure behind the desk's teeth are seen as he laughs. "You are at the center of the universe, little Devi. Welcome, I to both you and Johnny to purgatory. To Devi, may introduce God and Satan, I belive Johnny already knows these two fine gentlemen."  
  
"Yeah, that blue haired one disturbed my nap!"  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN NAPPING FOR BILLIONS OF YEARS!"  
  
"WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT NAPPING, WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE?!"  
  
"QUIET," booms the voice of the shadowed figure. "You two are merley here because you've no where else to go."   
  
You know you can't hold me forever  
  
I didn't sign up with you  
  
I'm not a present for your friends to open  
  
This boy's too young to be singing the blues  
  
"We don't have to stay here forever, do we?" Asks Johnny.   
  
"PLEASE tell me I don't have to spend the rest of eternity with HIM!" Devi's face is in a state between panic and horror.   
  
"I never said you had to, and what I say, goes," whines God.   
  
Satan laughs and says "What the hell are you going to do God? A good portion of your 'creations' don't even belive in you anymore!"  
  
The being behind the desk sighs and says "I suppose we'll have to send them back, the next planned waste lock in there area is still a child, though he lives in walking distance to the demon. The rules state that even the waste locks deserve a childhood."  
  
So goodbye yellow brick road  
  
Where the dogs of society howl  
  
You can't plant me in your penthouse  
  
I'm going back to my plow  
  
Back to the howling old owl in the woods  
  
Hunting the horny back toad  
  
Oh I've finally decided my future lies  
  
Beyond the yellow brick road  
  
"What's a waste lock?" Devi, being new to the term, is quite confused.  
  
"It means everyones bad feelings are put into something and you have to kill to keep it in. My motivation took the form of keeping a wall wet with blood."  
  
"There is no way I'm letting him back in heaven," God says.  
  
"They're too smart, they can't possibly thrive in hell and they've no need to be tourtured," Satan countered.  
  
"ErHEM..... I said I'd send them back. It'll take awhile for their bodies to mend, so do you two have any questions you want answered?"  
  
"No, I just want to paint," Says Devi.   
  
What do you think you'll do then  
  
I bet that'll shoot down your plane  
  
It'll take you a couple of vodka and tonics  
  
To set you on your feet again  
  
"You cant," says Johnny.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about!?"   
  
"Your creativity has already started its reroute. You started doing work for someone else, and by the end of it, it has no creativity. You'll go back to your own stuff and be thinking about what you have to do, not what you want to do. Its the metamorphasis of mind. You can either manage your damage and go solely to your own stuff again and not mind the change in your style, or keep going with the art for money. You won't remember most of this when you go back. You'll only know the desicion you made. Choose wisely. Not everyone gets a choice." The shadowed figure emerges from the darkness to reveal Mr. Nevers... but he looks... diffrent. Devi and Johnny, stare speechless. "No, I am not who your thinking. I'm just the creative side of him that died in that surgery. A part of someone can't go to heavan or hell. It has to be 75%. I'm stuck here in purgatory. Your lucky you get to go back. I think God was on crack when he made the rules."  
  
"WAS NOT!"  
  
Maybe you'll get a replacement  
  
There's plenty like me to be found  
  
Mongrels who ain't got a penny  
  
Sniffing for tidbits like you on the ground  
  
Johnny looked at Devi with pleading eyes. "What do you want?" She spat, as if her words were acid.  
  
"I hope you make the right choice. Or mabye someone can take your job. I'll kill double. Just leave her alone. I want her to be happy." Johnny looks to the ground as he speaks. He can hardly be heard; he's whispering.  
  
Devi stares at Johnny, unsure of what to think. Mr.Nevers looks at Johnny, thinking to himself. He opens a monsterous book on his desk and thumbs through pages. "Mr.C, you are the first man ever to get this privalage........ It says here in the book 'Secrets of Life, Death, and Everything Inbetween' that you can change one thing, weather it be personal or otherwise."  
  
you like? Review and tell me! You dont like? Reveiw and tell me! 


	8. Remind Me :: Shrugs and walks on

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Mmmmyep. U.U oh well, just something else not in my ownership. I wish I owned the patent for cheese.... but thats besides the point! I have the next chapter up!! ^^ I give a cookie to anybody who knows about this band besides me or my bestest best friend Jess.....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remind Me by Royksopp  
  
It's only been a week   
  
the rush of being home and rapid fading   
  
failing to recall   
  
what I was missing all that time in England   
  
Johnny and Devi have been awake for a week. Johnny sits on his couch, watching TV. He thinks he's just gotten back from a trip to London. The happiness has worn off from his adventures. He yearns to do something, but he just doesn't know what to do. He wasn't particularly in a bad mood or a good mood. Killing people wasn't on his mind. He decides to go for a walk.  
  
Has sent me aimlessly   
  
on foot or by the help of transportation   
  
to knock on windows where   
  
a friend no longer live, I had forgotten   
  
Johnny drifts out the door and sees the light on at the neighbors house. He hears a grown man yelling and a young boy squealing with fear. He squints his eyes, he feels as if he's forgetting something very important, but shrugs it off. He knows he doesn't know his neighbors. He scared them away when he killed the man doing a survey.   
  
and everywhere I go   
  
there's always something to remind me   
  
of another place and time   
  
where love that travelled far had found me   
  
Johnny walks aimlessly around the streets, not sure of where he's going, or where he's been. He looks into the window of a bookshop. He feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest, and he doesn't know why. The girl behind the counter stares at him, he doesn't notice untill she looks away. He shrugs and walks on.  
  
We stayed outside till two   
  
waiting for the light to come back   
  
we didn't talk I knew   
  
until you asked what I was thinking   
  
until you asked what I was thinking   
  
Johnny walks as the sky grows dark. He comes to a little scenic rest stop. He'd been walking along the highway for the past half hour. His feet ache and he needs a rest. He sits down on the guard rail and stares at the stars. He sighs and thinks to himself. He knows that he has been there before. He can't remember. His feeling of being refreshed has worn off.   
  
brave men tell the truth   
  
the wise man's tools are analogies and puzzles   
  
a woman holds her tongue   
  
knowing silence will speak for her   
  
Johnny hears a car pull up behind him. He turns around to see an older car with a pale girl with violet hair in pigtails, and green eyes. She gets out of her car. She looks as if she's about to cry as Johnny looks at her, confused. He turns back around and gazes at the stars. The girl climbs to the roof of her car and stits. As time progresses she begins sobbing. Johnny turns around and asks "Whats wrong?" She just stared into his eyes, wiped her tears, and said "I wish I could tell you." She got in her car and left.  
  
and everywhere I go   
  
there's always something to remind me   
  
of another place and time   
  
where love that travelled far had found me  
  
As the sun rises, Johnny begins walking home. He watches the sky shift colors as clouds drift by and the sun glazes the earth with light. He soon finds himself at home. He can't stop thinking about that girl and what she said. When he saw her face, he felt like he was shredded to peices. He doesn't know why. 'I don't know why, but I feel as if I've loved her before....... and I don't even know what it is to love,' he says as he opens the door and heads into the house. The wall needs blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yay! ^^ you like? You hate? Tell meh!! 


	9. Loosing My Religion :: The distance in y...

Disclaimer: i dont own the song or the characters. ^^ now that thats been stated, read the fic! Yay!  
  
Loosing my Religion by REM  
  
Life is bigger  
  
It's bigger than you  
  
And you are not me  
  
The lengths that I will go to  
  
The distance in your eyes  
  
Oh no I've said too much  
  
I set it up  
  
Johnny finished painting the wall and watched TV for awile. Bored with reruns, he left the house again. Staying inside was of no use. He's watched way too much of it, even for him. The cool evening breeze brushed across his face and he smiles. He hears a squeal from the neighbors house and automatically his mood shifts downward. 'I swear, I know them, but I don't. The voices have left since that trip, but this feeling is much worse. I just wish I knew what it was.' He walks down the same path as the day before. He decides to go into the book store. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about what that girl said. He enters the door and pretends to look at the books. He picks one up from the Manga section and brings it to the register. He sets the book on the counter as he reaches into his pocket for the money. When he looks up, the girl was staring into his eyes as if she wants to beg for something. "Aren't you the woman I saw at the rest stop last night?"   
  
The girl sighed and looked at the book. The title reads 'Chobits.' Her voice cracks as she says "Y-yes." She looks up and says "You don't remember me, but please always remember that you are important."  
  
Johnny is stuck between shocked and confused. She could never know about the wall. His face shows his expression. He takes a deep breath and says "Umm... okay.... I'll keep that in mind.... bye." He walks out the door, confused as hell but oddly happy.   
  
That's me in the corner  
  
That's me in the spotlight  
  
Losing my religion  
  
Trying to keep up with you  
  
And I don't know if I can do it  
  
Oh no I've said too much  
  
I haven't said enough  
  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
  
I thought that I heard you sing  
  
I think I thought I saw you try  
  
Johnny kept walking and look at the book he bought. He flipped through it. 'The artwork is really good' he thinks to himself. He sees the Taco Smell and decides to get food. He goes in and gets himself a chicken fajitia with ass buring hot taco sauce. He takes his food to a table then sits down and reads his new book while he eats.   
  
Devi walks into Taco Smell. She's closed up the book store early. She looks at Johnny and her insides feel as if they're being shredded. Johnny laughs at the book as Devi goes to order her food. She cringes. 'If only he could remember.' Johnny finished his fajitia and walked out the door. He hummed as he walked out the door, in a good mood from his new book. 'Since when does he hum? Its like he's actually trying to be happy. He's never done that before, at least from what I know.'   
  
Every whisper  
  
Of every waking hour I'm  
  
Choosing my confessions  
  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool  
  
Oh no I've said too much  
  
I set it up  
  
Netjournal,  
  
What am I supposed to do? I promised not to tell him anything, but its not him. He's completely diffrent. He's almost happy. Maybe its coincedence. Maybe he really is better off without me. But he also is without them too. But its hurts so much to know that he is who he's been looking for the whole time. And now he'll never know. It burns to know that he's searching for the one person he'll never know, even though he sees him every day. I'm almost tempted to tell him the whole thing. I'm starting to think about killing people anyways. I'd deal with sickness just so he knows hes been chasing his tail the whole time.   
  
Consider this  
  
The hint of the century  
  
Consider this  
  
The slip that brought me  
  
To my knees failed  
  
What if all these fantasies  
  
Come flailing around  
  
Now I've said too much  
  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
  
I thought that I heard you sing  
  
I think I thought I saw you try  
  
But that was just a dream  
  
That was just a dream  
  
Netjournal,  
  
Its me again. Its late. Or early. However you want to look at it. I woke up. I had the most fucked up dream. I was talking to Johnny at the book store. He was buying another one of those books. It was just a plain old conversation. Then I snapped. I don't remember how, but all I know was that I was screaming about everything... about his endless chase for "him" and about me and him before. I want to tell him about who he was. Its wrong to see him as he is. I have to go now.......... Tenna's at the door........  
  
__ __ __ __ __  
  
yay! now review! ^^ 


End file.
